Tokyo moonlight mew
by xXxDarkxRainbowxXx
Summary: This is a fananime about tokyo mew mew, this is in mew moonlight Jade kinomie and mew darkshadow Cattie-bire kinomie each chapter is about the same, only in the other prespective, and a bit of change, tokyo angles of darkness is mew darkshadows story..
1. mew moonlight the new mew

"Why… why did father have to die?!" A teen girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes, muttered sadly, her name was Jade Kinomie.

"Sweetie… I know its hard but your father died tying to save his country, it was his dyeing wish…" An adult with red hair and blue eyes told her sadly, her name was, Ichigo Kinomie, jade's mother.

"The moon is brighter tonight… it reminds me…. It reminds me of father…" Jade was on the verge of tears as she talked about her father, they had just received a letter the their father, Jake Kinomie, had died in the war. Her father had brown hair the same shade as jades and also blue eyes, but his were always brighter than jades.

The moon started to glow brighter in font of them, and something shot out, Jade just stared at the light, wide eyed 'am I going to die?' she thought, she closed her eyes briefly 'I'll see you soon… father…'

"AHHHHH" Jade snapped her eyes open, the ray had hit her, hadn't it? But why was her mother screaming, she turned around quickly to see her mothers body limp on the ground.

"Mom! No! no you cant die! Please! Open your eyes!" Jade begged, shaking her mother wildly, desperate to wake her up, or even wake herself up from this nightmare.

"Jade! What's wrong?!" Her older sister, Meghan Kinomie, with long blue hair and also blue eyes yelled as she opened the door to her room.

"Sister… where's mommy?" Her younger sister, only seven years old, asked her, looking around for their mother, Skyler Kinomie. Jade started crying uncontrollably beside her dead mother, the tears wouldn't stop, they just flowed down, like a river.

"No…." Her sisters both said at the same time, tears coming into their eyes.

"MOMMY!" Skyler shouted, trying to run over, but Meghan stopped her.

"It'll be okay" Meghan soothed them, being the oldest; she was going to get a lot of responsibility placed in her hands.

"Jade… why do you have cat ears?" Meghan asked, jade was now utterly confused.

"Cat… ears?" Jade asked, tilting her head to one side, one of her fuzzy black ears twitched.

"Hey, why arnt we pretty?" A new character smirked; he had green hair, long, long, long! Ears, and raveling clothes, his shirt stopped mid way and it was puffy at the shoulders, his pants started RIGHT where his…. Yea… is supposed to be…. And stopped above his knee, and he was wearing odd looking shoes, they were puffy and went to about well… around his knee but farther away from his knee then his pants… (Note: Kisshu color over, Kigi from the series that xlovinjadex makes, yea, I am her) and his eyes were silver

"Who?! Meghan, Skyler leave!" Jade ordered them, vowing in her head to protect her last two family members. 'I wont let them die!' Jade thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt them, if-" the… boy? Started.

"If what?" Jade asked, getting a bit scared.

"If you join me." The boy smirked at me.

"I wont let my sister join you!" Meghan yelled

*Jade's pov*

"I wont let my sister join you!" I herd Meghan yell, I turned around quickly, to tell her to run, I didn't see Skyler, so she must have ran back inside I was about to tell Meghan to go as well then.. "Mew mew night! Henshin!"

Her clothing soon changed and was now where a VERY reveling costume, her shirt was grey had no shoulder and dipped down a bit, but didn't reveal any cleavage, but it stopped right under her cleavage then she was wearing short shorts that were blue and long boots that stopped at her knees, the left one was blue and the other grey she had this cute puffy bands that was wear her arms stated, she had one on bath arms, they were also blue. then she had a wrist band on both sides they were both grey, she also had a band on her neck and right thigh and were both grey her hair looked the same but in addition she had Wolf like ears and tail.

I know looked at myself, remembering I Meghan asked why I had cat ears, I looked down, I had a dress on, not reviling luckily, it looked as if their was a top, and a puffy skirt, the top half was grey, it also had no shoulders and dipped down where my little cleavage was it also had a pit of trimming that was blue, the puffy part was blue, I also had arm band things, the left was blue with grey trimming and the other was grey with blue trimming, I didn't have wrist bands, but I did have gloves, they were both grey, but one had a cute little bow that was blue with a heart in the middle that was rounded by this pretty golden color and the middle was blue I had I neck band that was blue with grey trimming, my leg band was the opposite, my boots ended at my calf and the left was blue and the other was grey, I then noticed I had a tail, it was a black cat tail, it had a cute little bow and bell, the bell was grey, including the left side of the bow, the right was blue. I didn't know what colors my eyes were (note: the left is grey and the right is blue) from the corner of my eye I could see that y hair was grey, I toot a little piece of hair from the back, it was blue, I felt the top of my head, and I had fuzzy cat ears, I am going to guess and say it's black.

"Si-sister…" I muttered looking astonished at her new form.

"Jade…" She whispered, and was about to come forward.

"Why haven't you told me about this?!" I shouted at her, then I started running, I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away!

"Jade! Wait!" I herd Meghan call after me, but I just kept running, I wasn't crying, but I just needed to get away…

"Thanks, you just made my job a whole lot easier." Kigi smirked at my sister, "Wait up Luna!"

"Okay… I need to stop now…" I muttered, out o breath, I looked at my surroundings, it was still dark out, and I was in the part.

"Luna! Their you are, my god you run fast!" I heard Kigi behind me, and I turned around quickly.

"Why are you following me and why are you calling me 'Luna'?!" I shouted at him, I didn't want anyone to be near me right now.

"Kigi, have you gotten her yet?" A mystery voice said.


	2. Enter, mew darkshadow!

Cattie-bries pov

"Cattie… Cattie-brie.. get your ass out of bed." I herd a voice, obviously pai.

"Piss off Pai." I said plainly, not bothering to opening my eyes to glare daggers at him.

"Dren wants to see us." Pai stated plainly, ignoring my comment

"Arg!" I shouted, sitting up, my hair fell in my face.

My hair was a dark redish brown that I heald up in messy pigtails. My eyes were a dark sapphire colour and I usually wear dark clothing.

"Alright dren, what the hell do you want?" I muttered, my hai still a mess since I only just got up and didn't bother brushing my hair.. or teeth… ew..

"Get dressed and eat something… and brush your teeth!" Dren said, joking around and backing up, "Were going to earth."

Dren had Green hair, help up in little pigtails by his long, long, LONG! Ears, but not all of it was up, and it was a low pig tail thing… his eyes were golden colour and his clothing was weird so I am not going to bother going into descrition, I can obviously care less.

Then we have Pai, his hair was purple. With a little pigtail on the left side of his face his eyes were likt a bluish purple. But more purple than blue, and again, not going into details about clothing.

We also had kigi here… who the hell cares about him though? He's just and annoying little supid… arg!

Then, we also have killian! He also has green hair, just like drens, but his is a bit more messy, his eyes are a blood red colour, I am really not going to go in descriptions on his clothing…. I don't like describing things….

"You have fun with that… I'll be in bed if anyone needs me." I muttered and was about to turn and walk back in my room…

"Cattie-brie, when he said 'we' he ment you two." Pai told me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Pai shut the hell up and get your hand OFF of my shoulder." I muttered, now starting to wake up a bit.

"Just get dressed!" Dren snapped.

"Alright, alright, gheesh." I muttered and went into my room and pulled out a sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and put it into my pig tails, with two grey bows, I put on some mascara and some brown eye shadow and black eye liner. I went into the bath room and brushed my teeth and came out and grabbed some cereal and poored the milk into the bowl.

"I am so not happy…. Right now…….. I hate you all…" I said in between mouth fulls.

"Yea, yea, hurry up and lets go!" Kigi said, rocking back and forth on his chair, I always keep a bit of stuff I can throw in this kind of scean, I grabbed a rock and threw it, missing kigi.

"You missed smart ass." He muttered then he fell backwards.

"Haha! Wasent aiming for you dumb ass! I was aiming for the chair!" I laughed.

~On earth~

"Cattie… transform." Dren ordered me, I growled a bit, not liking to be ordered around.

"I was getting their!" I shouted at him. "Mew mew Darkshadow! Henshin!"

Soon I was in my puffy dress thing, ugh, I hated it. Most of it was black, then their was this part the beant down into a triangle once or twice, and that part was grey both my arm bands were grey, my left boot was grey and the right black, my eye colour colout suit. The front part of my hair was grey and the back was black, my leg band on my thigh was grey, my gloves were grey, and so was the bow on it. I had black cat ears, the inside of them were grey, I also had a black cat tail with a bow and a bell on it, the right top part was black, and the other side It was at the bottom, the grey was the same, oh, and my bell was black.

"Show off…" Kigi muttered under his breath, my ear twitched, hearing his comment.

"You know what kigi?! I am going to kick your sorry ass if you don't shut the fuck up!" I spat at him, this usually works.

"ohh, I'm _so_ **scared." **Kigi said, damn him and his stubbernness!

"Arg! That's it! I'm going to kick you stupid alien ass!" I shouted and took out my heart shaped weapon…. It was black, no I am not goth or anything, I just liked black.

So, I attacked with… most… of my power, I didn't want to kill him, just show him who's boss. I felt so smug right now, I couldent help but smirk.

"You missed." I her Pai say, that whipped my smirk off instantly, I opend my eyes, seeing Kigi not where he was before.

"shut up pai! How the hell…? Damn! You teleported! God I hate you people!" I muttered darkly. Cursing things under my breath. They always treat me like a kid! Why couldent they just treat me like an equal at least?! Its so earatatig!

"Guys! Cool it! Cattie, shut up, were here for one thing and one thing only. And we aint leaving till we get it!" Dren said, looking at me and kigi, warning us to stay away form eachother before we kill eachother. I just rolled my grey and black eyes while he was talking, and kigi was rolling his silve eyes.

"Yah, yah, 'the great storm will bring the darklight' Whats so special about this darklight anyways? She's a mew just like me." I pointed out, not seeing the 'big picture' as dren calls it.

"whats so special about the darklight is that if you two combind your powers you could do great things." Dren told me, not really awnsering my questions, well, not to my understanding anyways, I was stong by myself, wasent i?

"So in other words, we have to find her?" I asked. I herd kigi mutter something, and I just glared daggers at him like I usually do, and he just glared back, then started laughing. That just pissed me off!

~Night time~

"Okay, so how are we going to find her?" Pai asked, seeming utterly bord, but that's what he always seems like. And of coarse I was utterly bord.

"No idea, oh look, its killian…" Dren mutteres, my fuzzy cat ears perked up, wasent he with us the whole time, I saw kigi smirk at me, though I had no idea, then I noticed my ears were bolt right up, and I forced them to relax.

"um, hi, thanks so much for leaving me behind! I was still in bed when you left!" Killian said, looking about to kill someone, and luckily the closest person was kigi, yay! Maybe killian will kill him!

"Um, thiers a girl down their, why don't we ask her about the darklight?" I suggested, Dren rolled his amber orbs, thinking I was crazy. The girl down their was crying over a body.

Then two other girls walked in, I dident hear what they had said but kigi was going down their, I was about to snap at him and tell him to get his ass back here, but dren stopped me, I rolled my eyes and watched.

"Hey, why arnt we pretty?" I herd kigi asked, a smirk on his face, typical.

"Who?! Meghan, Skyler! Leave!" The mew demanded, i think that's her! That's why dren stopped me! Her real name is Jade Kinomie, but when she transforms, she turns into mew moonlight, and soon, it will be mew darklight.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt them. If-" Jade Kinomie cut him off.

"I-if what?" She stuttered, losing her confidence.

"If you join us." Kigi told her plainly.

"I will not let my siste join you!" One of them with dark blue hair said, the littler one left… that was supposed to be my family… yes, my name is cattie-brie Kinomie… but I don't miss them. Mom abandond me! They told them to kill me… then killian found me, they didn't kill me, they just put me up for adoption, and killian just happened to be looking for a baby that was a mew, he was disgused as a human, and said he wanted me. And then he took me to his planet and raised me along with kigi, Kisshu, dren, pai, taruto helped a bit and killian…

"Oh… she transformed…" I muttered looking at the girl, wow, she looked like a slut.

"Si-sister…" That snapped me back to what was going on down their, I thought she was talking to me and was about to reply until Meghan replied.

"Jade…" Was all she said. That was it. Wow. Some big sister she is. I think I am a minute or two older than Jade…

"Why haven't you told me about this?!" I herd Jade yell and run off, wow, she's emotional.

"Jade wait!" Meghan yelled, but didn't run after her.

"Thanks, you just made my job a whole lot easier." Kigi smirked, "Wait up luna!" Wow, what a player! He's probably going to try and be all sweet to her.

"Come on." Dren said, following Kigi. The rest of us did the same, but were told to stay out of site until Dren told us to go down.

"Luna! Their you are! My god you run fast!" Kigi said, floating infront of her.

"Why are you following me and why are you calling me 'luna'?!" Jade snapped at him, about ready to kill him I think, wow, were more a like then a thought.

"Killian, go down, don't attack though." Dren told him, I rolled my eyes, why cant I go? She's my sister isent she?

"Rgiht, Kigi, have you gotten her yet?" Killain asked, what a stupid thing to say, oh well, what ever. He can do what he wants, dren was just lieing on his back, and jade was about to turn around. Oh well. I guess I come in soon.


	3. fighting twins Jade

"Killian, come to have some fun?" Kigi said, I turned around to see another freeky looking boy, this made me panic, he looked exactly the same as kigi, exept instead of silver eyes, his were blood red, it gave me the chills, the bad ones, it was creepy!

"No, just grab her!" Killian shouted at him, wow, he's nice.

"Okay, okay." Kigi mutterd and started walking towards me, and this get me even more paniced

"Hurry it up!" Killian said, tapping his foot impatiently, I saw him look up, but didn't bother to look where he was looking.

"You two look the same!" Was the first thing that escaped my lips. Wow. I feel so stupid! Why would I say that with boys around that were obviously twins or something?!

"Were twins" Kigi said and at the same time Killian said; "Were brothers" That just confused me, were they twins or brothers?! I think I should believe Kigi… Killian just seems too…. Evil….

"Ugh, just grab her already!" Killian ordered. Wow, some twin he is, he isn't very nice!

"Come on Luna!" Kigi said, reaching out his hand for me. I did the one thing I thought was best now that I was part cat…

"I don't think so! Hya!" I yelled, and scratched his cheek. There was a bit of blood, but not much.

"Come here you little brat!" Killian said from behind me, it made my hair stand on end, I hated this guy, he gives me the creeps, I was actually about to obey, then my stubborn side kicked in,

"Catch me if you can!" I said, jumping away from his each.

"You two are so lame." New voice. Damn it! Who was it this time?!

"Huuh?" Killian seemed… niceish?

"Cattie, come to join the fun?" Kigi smirked… maybe… kigi liked, liked this' cattie' she looked like me… but a bit different… she was grey and black. (I am not going into description, its mew darkshadow)

"It's cattie-_**brie**_ to you idiot! But you call me mew darkshadow." She snapped at him… maybe not…

"You look like me! What the hell is going on here?!" I demanded, damn it! Why am I being so stupidn right now??

"Were twins you idiot! Don't you even remember me?!" Cattie-brie demanded, we… were… twins? I have a twin?! Holy shit!

"I… No one ever told me I had a twin…" I thought back, no… no one ever told me… should I belive her?

"I don't care! Our mother abondond me!" Cattie-brie shouted at me, she seemed to hate me.

"She's dead! She died not even an hour ago!" I shouted at her, but then a broke down and fell to my knees, burying my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Who cares?" Cattie-brie asked me, she didn't even seem to care! That little…

"Fuck you." I said, taking my face away from my hands.

"Wanna play that game huh? Well, get out your wepon then smart ass, I've been a mew a lot longer than you have! I've known about my mew side when I was seven!" Cattie-brie snapped at me, this shocked me, I've only been a mew for about ten twenty minutes… I am going to die tonight, arnt i? "Scared already?! I haven't even touched you yet!"

She seemed bord, yet having fun at the same time. This is going to be one hell of a battle.

"Fine. I wil fight you." I said confidently, though I thought I was going to pee my pants I was so scared!

"Good, 'cuz you really had no choice." Cattie-brie smirked at me. This just made my skin crawl.

She thentook out a heart shaped thing… I thought it was just for looks… no… it hurst like hell!

"This is way to easy!" Cattie-brie pouted. She's really annoying.

"No… I'm not ready to die yet!" I muttered, getting up, but almost falling, and soon I had a weapon too, I smiled at the heart shaped thing and attacked cattie-brie.

"Cat fight." I herd killian say. Then cattie-brie attack me!

"OW! That Hurt!" I compliene.

"On isle one!" Kigi commented.

"Good! It was supposed too!" Cattie-brie spat at me. Grr those guys up their were pissing. Me. Off!

"More like the whole store…" Killian said, looking at us fight we were glaring and cursing at eachother. It wasent pretty.

"I hate you!" I yelled at her, though, it didn't really matter, she could care less…

"Yea…" Kigi replied, I scared look coming to his face, were we really that scary when we fought, I smirked to myself and kept fhgting missing whatever cattie-brie had just said.

They kept talking… it was destracting me, apparently Cattie-brie was thinking the same thing.

"Would you two shut the hell up?! Were trying to fight here!" We both yelled at them, at the exact same time.

"…." Was their reply, I think they were scard. You know what? I think god hates me, I just turned to a human again, but luckily Cattie-brie had turned human too.

"No! I want to be a mew damn it!" Cattie-brie cursed, looking at a small pendant in her hand.

"Erm…" I muttered, not having a clue as to what to do… or how to turn to a mew again!

"You don't even know how to tun into a mew do you?" She asked with a bord expression on her face. Shit.

"Ahahaha…" A laghed nervously. She rolle her eyes.

"Typical, my own sister is stupid." She muttered under her breath. She pissed me off sometimes. And soon, another alien person came, te still looke like the other two, but amber eyes. Wow, are all these guys going to look the same but with different coloured eyes? Seriously, this was getting annoying.

"Hey little broth…. Ichigo…" The new guy said, stairing at me with loving eyes, this was creeping me out now….

"Why do you look identical to Ichigo?!" The stranger demanded, wow. Was he stupid? Ichigo was my mother duh.

"Um, maybe because I am her daughter?!" I snapped at him, arg! This is pissing me off!

"So, your Jade huh?" He asked me, okay, why dose he know my name?! is he a stalker or something?

"How do you know my name you creep?!" I shouted at him, I think he is a stalker.

"Lets just say I like to watch over Ichigo." He said plainly. He is a stalker! Gross!

I wanted to cry… my mom was now dead…. And I didn't want to be reminded of her either. I couldent hold it… tears started to stream out of my blue eyes, why is it every where I go I am reminded of her?! Its my fault… if… if I wasent crying, she wouldent have been near me… she wouldent have gotten killed by the light that made me a mew…

"Whats wrong, is something wrong with Ichigo?" He asked quickly, seeming worried.

"She… she… she's… dead…" I said through my sobbing, I wasent sure if he had herd me, because their was no reply. Their was no cying, exept for mine, no, 'it'll be okay's' just, silence.

"No…" He finaly spoke, "No, no, no! not Ichigo!"

"Whimp." I herd Cattie-brie mutter beside me, I didn't care, I just… wanted to cry…

"Shut up cattie! I love Ichigo!" He snarled at her. She didn't seem to notice the tone though, I looked up to see her rolling her eyes, no, I am not shorter than her, were the same size, I'm just on me knees, crying.

"My… my mom… she used to yell 'I should have gone with dren' when my dad wasent home… a… are you dren?" I asked him, not letting my voice go above a whisper.

"Yea, my name is dren." Dren answered. He doesn't seem mean like Killian, but a bit teasing like Kigi…

"Why am I talking about this, expecially to you people…?" I asked my self, I think they still herd though…

"JADE!" I herd Meghan call from behind me, so she finaly cought up huh? I'm still mad at her, she tells me EVERYTHING and now I find out she kept the biggest thing in her life a secret from me?!

"Sister!" I yelled, some what relives I wasent the only one fighting these four people.

"Jade, who are these people?" She asked me, now standing beside me, I was up on my feet again.

"I don't know! I don't even remember their names!" I snapped at her, she pisses me off sometimes! Grrr! I just wanted to kill her right now, but, then I'd lose someone else important to me… and I didn't want that…

"Oh yea, don't remember your twins name!" Cattie-brie shot at me, I did remember all their names, I just wanted to be a bitch to Meghan right now.

"Aww, Luna, you have to remember me!" Kigi pouted, I didn't want to remember him! He's such a… he just seems to tease me a lot…

"You two are Skyler and Meghan?" Dren asked them, I turned around to see a little monkey that looked like my younger sister, it was none other that Skyler, she looks so cute! She has a white monkey tail, white minkey eay, her whole outfit was blue exept her tirimming, it was all white.

"Erm… yes…" Skyler said, now hiding behind me.

"Was Ichigo… happy?" He asked suddenly, that caught me by surprise, why would he care? Now that I think of it… was mom happy?

"Not really, ever since father went to war. He died, and shortly after so did she." Skyler said it so bluntly, like she didn't care, but she usually puts on these acts around people, all happy and cheer full, then lets it out at home around me, Meghan and mom, and now, it'll just be me and Meghan…

"I'm going to Mika's," I said suddenly, not wanting to fight, she was my bestest friend by the way, pretty much my only friend…" I don't feel like fighting anymore."

With that, I ran off, only to hear a faint 'okay' from Meghan. I didn't need her permission, she may be the oldest but I don't need her permission!


	4. Fighting twins cattiebrie

"Killian, come to have some fun?" I herd Kigi, wow, was he trying to act cool in front of Jade or something? I mean, he likes to tease people, sure, but, really, that just sounded stupid, mind you, every thing sounds stupid coming from his lips…

"No, just grab her!" Killian snapped at him, well, Killian dose lose his temper sometimes… but not usually, just with Kigi, their twins by the way.

"Okay, okay." Kigi rolled his eyes, he seemed to be having fun, it kind of made me want to laugh, their fighting, but they really just need to get that damn girl!

"Hurry." I herd Killian spit, it was fill of venom, I observed jade, she cringed, seems to be afraid of Killian…. Ha-ha.

"You two look the same!" She shouted. Loossseeeeeerrrrrr! Two boys, well, alien boys, in front of her, obviously twins or at least brothers, she must be REALLY freaked out! This was fun to watch.

"Cattie-brie, you'll go down soon, get ready." I herd Dren whisper beside me, looking directly at Jade, seeming deep in thought, sometimes; he was exactly like and older brother to me, even though he's only a few years older, maybe more like a father…? I don't know… no, I don't like Dren like that… I like… someone else…

"Were twins." Kigi and killian shrugged, killian had said something, but I didn't hear him.

"Jut grab her already!" Killian snapped, he's impatient, I know. It gets annoying sometimes, but… he's like a brother to me too, he took me in when I was little, with no home… then Kigi… I… wish… to… kill… him! I just want to slap him across the face! He's so… so… annoying!

"Come on, Luna!" Kigi said, grabbing her arm, she struggled like crazy; she was strong, is that why they needed her? Am I not as strong as her…? Maybe… they want someone who actually acts like a girl..? Because… I'm more like one of the guys, I act like them, but I dress like a girl… but I don't act like one…

"N-no! Take this! Hya!" I herd her, she scratched him across the face, I wanted to burst out laughing, Someone who just meet him, and she practically slaps him across the face, it was a scratch, but still, it's almost like a slap…

"Come here you little brat!" Killian shouted at her. Surely he could get her, right? She seemed hesitant about something, then, it seemed like something… clicked inside of her, I could feel it to... maybe a twin thing? It was as if… a bit of my stubborn personality went over to her… weird…

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled at him, jumping away just as he was about to grab her. Ha-ha, not even he could get her.

"Cattie-brie, go, now." Dren ordered sighing, "I was thinking we wouldn't have to send you. You'd think killian would be able to get that brat."

"Yea, yea, I'm going." I rolled my eyes.

"Careful, she… she's probably very strong…" Dren said, still seeming focused on Jade.

"You two are so lame!" I shouted as I reached the ground.

"Huh?" Killian said turning around. Looking like a complete idiot. I wish to laugh at him…. But I restrained myself.

"Hmm, Cattie, come to have some fun?" Kigi asked, teasing me. Grr. I hate it when he calls me cattie, that's not my name! Its cattie-_**brie**_!

"It's Cattie-brie!" I hissed at him. I saw his shocked face, I don't usually hiss at him… I usually spit .

"You look like me! What the hell is going on here?!" I heard Jade yell in the middle of our 'family' fight.

"I'm your twin! Don't you even remember me?!" I growled at her, honestly, I even knew she was my twin. And I have never seen her, dose mother honestly never talk about me?

"I didn't know I had a twin…" She trailed off, her eyes wide.

"I don't care!" I shouted at her, I think I may cry… but I made sure I didn't, "Our mother abandoned me!"

"She's dead! She died not even an hour ago!" Jade wailed, falling to he knees and started to sob. I rolled my eyes, honestly. Who. The. Hell. Cares?!

"Who cares?" I said calmly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fuck you." She snarled through her tears, her bangs covering her eyes, it made her look scary, I could have swore I saw her flash grey.

"You wanna play that game?! Then come at me." I spat at her, taking out my heart shaped grey weapon

"…." Was jade's reply, she didn't say anything, she just looked shocked.

"Scared already?! I haven't even touched you!" I shouted at her. Now I know why Kigi likes to tease people, it's very entertaining.

"Fine. I'll fight you." She said her eyes closed.

"Good, you really had no choice." I smirked at her, jumped up in the air and attacked her.

"WAHHH!" She yelled, falling over and getting flown to oblivion, just kidding. She just got hurt real bad.

"Ha! This is was too easy!" I shouted at her, looking up at Dren, he was giving me a warning look, as to not to kill her.

"I… I won't give up!" She shouted at me, spitting some dirt out of her mouth.

Soon, she was attacking me, and I dogged it. She dosen't have very good aim. Why do they want her?! They have me! Isn't that enough?!

"You are pathetic!" I spat at her, my voice full of venom.

"Cat fight!" I herd Kigi mutter to killian.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jade yelled at me when I had hit her.

"More like the whole store…" Killian muttered back

"Good! It was supposed to!" I spat back at her.

"Yea…" Kigi agreed.

"I hate you!" Jade snarled at me.

"How did this start again?" Killian asked.

"Well, I hate you!" I yelled back.

"Don't know." Kigi shrugged.

"Would you to shut up?! We're trying to fight here!" We, as in me and jade, both snapped at the two shocked aliens floating above us. Hehe. I like scaring them, its funny yo see their faces. I was about to attack when… I once again turned human, I was about to take my poket knife out of my shoe to defend myself against Jade, but, to my luck, she was human too.

"No! I want to be a mew damn it!" I cursed, taking out my pendent yelling at it to let me transform again, my wish did not come true.

"Erm…" I herd Jade's faint voice over my cursing. I looked up, and she looked confused.

"You don't even know how to transform do you?" I asked, a dumb and bord look coming to my face features.

"Hahaha…" She laughed, her hand behind her head. I sighed.

"Typical. My own sister is stupid." I muttered. I looked up to see Dren coming down. Wonder what he wanted?

"Why do you look like ichgo?" He said suddenly, not taking his gaze off of Jade. He asked me that question when I first met him, and I didn't know, dose this mean I'll know the awnser, I didn't even know Ichigo existed till he asked me about it

"Um, maybe, just maybe, its because I'm her daughter!" Jade snapped at him, rolling her eyes.

"So, your Jade I'm guessing?" Dren smirked.

"How do you know my name?!" She snapped.

"Lets just say I like to watch over Ichigo." Dren smirked…. Again…

"Oh, are you the perverted stalker? Dren right?" Jade asked, rolling her grey/blue eyes.

"So, she talked about me?" Dren smirked, once again. He dosent usually smirk this much.

"Ugh. Why am I even talking to you people?" She muttered, rolling her eyes again. And I did the same. Couldent she just give up?

"Jade!" I herd another voice call, I looked over…. Another one of my sisters… Dren… 'informed' me about my sisters before I came to earth. The one that shouted had been Meghan. I looked at my younger sister, and couldent help but smile a bit. I've always wanted a little sister…

"Sister!" Jade shouted, relived she wasent alone anymore.

"Jade, who are these people?" Meghan asked, in a fighting stance.

"How should I know?" Jade snorted (not litiraly) rolling her eyes… again.

"Sisters…" I whispered, barley even a whisper, I couldent even hear it…

"Aww, you don't remember me luna?" Kigi smirked at her, and was about to go forward, un till he saw my death glare, warning him not to go or I'll severly hurt him. I'm not even kidding.

"How could you now remember your twin?" I asked her, making my voice sound hurt.

Dren had said something, and Skyler replied, but I never herd it, and I didn't really care what they said. I was lost in thought if mother had never abandond me… what would my life be like…? Would I still like the person I like? Would I still get pissed at Kigi when he edventually came… would I even be a mew? Probably. Would I be in the prophesy?

"Was Ichigo happy?" I herd dre ask, snapping me back to reality, Kigi must have noticed, cuz he gave me a questioning stare, I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to float in place, yes, I can fly, Dren had given me that power.

"Not really. Ever since father went to was she cried." Skyler said, her little monkey ears droping a bit.

"I'm going to Mika's." Jade suddenly said, I I turned my attention to her, "I don't feel like fighting anymore." And she ran off, Dren had said we were leaving, and I teleported away first.

"I wish I could be with my real family…" I whisperd as I lie in my bed, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. new mews jades pov

"Jade… what are you doing here so late?" My bestest friend, Mika, asked me as I walked in the door. I always walk in without knocking, well, unless it's locked… I actually have a key xD

"I… I just needed t see my bestie." I smiled weakly.

"Alright…" Mika said, dropping the subject, she didn't buy the 'needed to see my bestie' thing… she knows when its more.

"Jade, dear, are you spending the night?" Mika's mom asked me. I smiled sweetly at her. Knowing she would actually ask whats wrong.

"Would you like to sleep over?" Mika asked me, smilling as well.

"Sure! Let me just call my… muma…" I started crying. Remembering she isn't here anymore…

"Jade… whats wong…?" Mika asked me, truly worried.

"Muma… she… she died…" I continued to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be alright Jade. Just let it out." Mika's mom hugged me, whispering softly to me.

"Ahh." I squeaked, waking up, "J-just a dream…"

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Mika smiled sweetly at me as she opend her eyes.

"A little better actually." I smiled back. Was the fight with Kigi and cattie-brie a deam…? It seemed so real, but, really? Turning into a cat? No. that's SO not possible.

"Luna, their you are. My, my, arnt you just the adventuress little kitty?" Nope. Defiantly not a dream.

"Kigi! W-what are you doing here!?" I yelled, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes.

"… is this your boyfriend or something?" Mika asked from behind me.

"N-no!/Yes." Me and Kigi said at the same time. (Note: Jade: N-no Kigi: Yes.)

"……."

"Ugh. He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I screeched, mad that she would think that this _freak_ would be my _boyfriend._ Ewww.

"Alright…" Mika said, completely confused.

"Aww, Luna, Now this means I have to attack you and your little friend." Kigi pouted. And made a big monster like thing.

"Ah! Mew mew moonlight! Henshin!" I yelled, and I was sourounded by grey and blue.

"J-jade…" I herd mika whisper behind me.

"I'll explain later!" I yelled, and attacked the monster.

"Alright…"

"Fuck! It didn't work! What the hell?!" I shouted, frusterated.

"Haha, no use now Luna. So, now will you come with me, or die here?" Kigi smirked at me. Dose he honestly think I'll just give up?!

"I'll never give up!" I shouted at him.

I fought them for an hour. I was wounded all over, scratches, buses, cuts. Everything. I was weak. And I didn't know what to do, I told mika not to contact the police, this would just freak them out. And they might do something to me.

I didn't know what to do. And I refused to give up. Mika might get hurt if I do…

"Ah! Get off of me you pervert!" I screeched as he grabed my wrists and pinned me on the ground. W-was he going to rape me?!

"Mew mew melody!"

"Mew mew cindy!"

"Mew mew tina!"

"Mew mew shara!"

"Mew mew cloey!"

"Henshin!" I herd from the corner of mika's court yard. Their was a flash of pretty purples, yellows, blues, pinks and greens from that area. My and Kigi just stared at it. And soon, he was flying off of me from a swarm of attacks from the lights.

"Wait! That's not Dren, sardon, pai, Kisshu, taruto o tarb!" A mew yelled.

"S-she's right!" The blue and yellow one shouted.

"W-who is he then?" The blue one asked, confused.

"Names Kigi, see ya later, Luna." Kigi winked at me, then he kissed me! Does he really have the nerve to do that?!


End file.
